Fall Gift Rush
Fall Gift Rush was a Gifting Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by Guild Strike (Rumin) 'and is followed by 'Wondrous World. You can access this event from the Town Square. It started after maintenance on October 6, 2017 and ended on October 12, 2017 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on October 6, 2017: The following unit were introduced alongside this event on October 7, 2017: Changes * Event Quests with more gift drops added * Multiple players can be selected when sending gifts now * Gifts rewards can be received all at once from the list now How to Play Stated in-game 1.) Send gifts to Friends and other players. 2.) If the person you send a gift returns the favor, you can get items! 3.) The more times you exchange, the better the rewards! 'Where to get gifts' • You can get Gifts in the following ways. 1.) By going to the event page each day. 2.) As drops after clearing quests 3.) Very rarely as enemy drops in the Event Quest • You can get Platinum Gifts in the following ways. 1.) Low chance of dropping after clearing quests. 2.) From included items in the current scout 3.) Very rarely as a boss drop in the Event Quest Gifts will be received immediately after players have logged into the Event. Gifts and Platinum Gifts drop during regular Quests as well as Daily Quests, "Flight of Fairies", Character Quests, etc. 'Sending and matching gifts' • Send gifts to Friends and other players. • If the person you send a gift returns the favor, you get items! • Exchange gifts with Friends for a higher chance at better rewards! • Return the favor with Platinum Gifts for even better rewards!! Platinum Gifts are only used when returning the favor. Gifts can be sent to the same player once every hour. Even if an hour has passed since you sent a Gift, another gift cannot be sent until that player has sent a Gift in return. Event Quests Event Quests, accessible from the Event TOP page, drop more Gifts and have a higher chance of dropping Platinum Gifts than normal quests. The more difficult Event Quests drop the most Gifts and have the highest chance of dropping Platinum Gifts. Very rarely, enemies in Event Quests also drop gifts. Do event Quests as much as you can to get the most gift! About Bonus Units Include special bonus units from the "Wind Willow Set" and "Anniversary Flash Set" Scout in your party to enjoy an increased chance of Platinum Gift drops when clearing Quests! * 7★ Iori, Ancient Mystique * 7★ Mickle, Acute Confection Special bonuses will be conferred to bonus units even after they have been Evolved. Placing multiple bonus units into your party may result in increased bonuses. Exchange Rewards Exchange Rewards are obtained by Exchanging Gifts with other players. Gifts and Platinum Gifts drop during regular Quests as well as Daily Quests and the Limited Quest, Flight of Fairies. Gifts can be sent to the same user once every hour. Even if an hour has passed since you sent a Gift, another gift cannot be sent until that player has sent a Gift in return. Gift Rewards 'Gift' Receive one of the following randomly: 'Platinum Gift' Receive one of the following randomly: Disclaimer After the event has ended, Gifts and Platinum Gifts cannot be sent to others or received. Any unused Gifts and Platinum Gifts will be lost when the event has ended. Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items and rewards removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Category:Events Category:Gifting Events